


Body Language

by SkellingtonZero



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable, Body Language, Comfort, Cute, Drabble, Fluffy, M/M, One Shot, Other, Relationship(s), Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 22:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkellingtonZero/pseuds/SkellingtonZero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Body language can say so much more than words ever can. The twins are in bed togather and Kaoru thinks about just how much body language can say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body Language

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Ouran High Host Club belong to their respected owners. No copyright infringement intended.

Hikaru and I were currently lying in bed, lounging before we had to attend another party. The blinds were drawn, blocking out the sun and shrouding us in darkness. I was lying on my back beside Hikaru, staring up at the ceiling high above us.

Beside me I heard him sigh and snuggle closer, his leg pressing against mine. After a few seconds he tossed his leg over my own and wrapped it securely around my thigh. I reached out and threaded my fingers though his hair, a small smile playing on my lips.

A simple caress of fingers running though the hair can soothe someone entirely.

One gesture can make someone feel completely open and loved by you, and another can shut them out in a second.

A simple opening of the hand gives the other person access and permission to intertwine their fingers with yours, pulling them closer to you in more ways than one.

The way you tilt you head to a person can give them an open invitation in to join you, or turn them away completely.

The tiniest hint of a smile can warm a person’s heart ten times over.

Body language can communicate things words just can’t describe.

They say there is no such thing as love, only actions.

Only body language.

A gentle kiss on the cheek.

The tender touch of a shoulder as you pass by.

A light hand against your stomach.

An encouraging smile.

I looked over at my twin brother lying on his stomach beside me on the bed. His head was towards me but his eyes were closed, a contented look resting on face.

“Kaoru do we have time to take a nap?” He mumbled after a few seconds, blindly grasping for my hand to hold.

I smiled fondly at him and placed my hand atop his. “Yeah, we do.” I whispered and gently ran my thumb over his knuckles.

Hikaru immediately rolled over onto his side, opening his body to me. I wrapped one arm around his shoulder and molded my body against his, sighing as he nuzzled the top of my head and pressed his warm, possessive hands against my back.

“Hikaru?”

“Hm?”

“I love you.”

 He pressed a light kiss to the top of my head.

I kissed his cheek.

Body language, it sends a message more meaningful than words can ever portray.

Body Language ~ End


End file.
